Merlin
Summary Merlin is the son of Ardon and a mage who has influenced much of human history. He is known to have ties to many world leaders, but his actions are inconsistent, and his intentions unknown. It is known that he does hold some loyalty to his father, but some actions are inconsistent with this information. After the death of his favorite prodigy, Arthur, and breaking his promise with Avalon, two alternate forms of him were created, A Dark Form and A Human Form. Birth Merlin was born to Ardon and a random human woman in Hell long ago, but much of his origin is a complete mystery. Pre-Arthur Little is known about this time, but it is known Merlin traveled the world influencing and manipulating history. He also clashed several times with Rex Malibu, sensing his evil and insane intentions and attempting to destroy his stock of phoenix feathers to take away his immortality. Arthur At some point in history, Merlin came across The Sword in The Stone, Caliburn, which nobody could pull out of the stone. Searching the town, Merlin came across a family of assassins called the Arthur family. They had a 14 year old son who Merlin saw great potential in and sensed him as the true king, though he was trapped in these dishonorable ways. Merlin kidnapped the young Arthur and taught him swordsmanship instead of assassination, and after six months, Arthur was able to pull the sword from the stone and become the King of England. Upon becoming king, Merlin was assigned as the courts mage. He worked alongside Avalon to give blessings to the knights to allow them to be great in battles. During Morgan's raid on Camelot, Morgan started by attacking Merlin's tower, and attempted to kill him. Merlin was able to kill several soldiers and severely damage Morgan before escaping and warning the Round Table. After the Battle at Camlann where Arthur died, Merlin merged with Avalon, building a tower there and living there for the next hundreds of years, where he was happy and content, as there he could stay as righteous as the knights by Avalon's protection from Ardon. Galahad America Despite not ever leaving Avalon, Merlin used his magic to interact with those in the outside world, manipulating human history for unknown reasons and with unknown motives. His interference from afar changed many events in American history. However, seeing the dark actions of some leaders led to a different type of corruption within his mind, giving him knowledge of evil which he should have been protected from in Avalon. WW2 After watching the evil events in World War 2, and after the death of Hitler, Merlin decided to leave Avalon so he could directly interfere and prevent any such thing from repeating. However, due to breaking his promise with Avalon, he was split, and two alternate forms of him were created. These two forms decreased his potential in all of his parts, weakening his magic and his ability to manipulate people. Post WW2 After World War 2 Merlin went with the power he and to attempt to fix problems in the world. Most notably, he stopped the nukes from firing during the Cuban Missile Crisis and greatly defused the Cold War. He continued to interfere on countless different issues. Moon Wars During the Moon Wars, Merlin interferes and kills Uncle Sam, before heading out to find Ten Beard's True Vault, where Excalibur was said to be stored. Spells Being a mage, Merlin has many spells and rituals he can perform. Some notable ones include: Resurrection Ritual- A spell only usable at full power and using a powerful artifact of the person as a catalyst, Merlin can resurrect any dead thing that was once alive. Reflective Overlap- Similar to Ardon's ability to summon Bloody Mary from a mirror at any time, Merlin can summon his own familiars from any reflective substance. His familiars are weak, but can use a multiplying technique similar to Tecumseh to create groups of them. Moon Dance- A spell creating a replacement body as a shield connected to the moon, where the energy of any attack against it will instead be transferred into the core of the moon. Aselix- A spell that creates six gems of extreme power but random effects and spreads them across an area. The area they are spread can be changed, but has a minimum of one square kilometer. Mage's Hand- Merlin can temporarily trade off his magical abilities for prowess in other skills such as hand to hand combat, swordsmanship or non-combat skills that are needed for the situation without having to train in these skills. Deniken- A spell that uses a complex tearing formula to create a massive explosion of fire. Nirish- A spell meant to manipulate weather, but can only be used to create snow and blizzards when used by Merlin. Korim- A spell covering the area with smoke made from hellfire. Disproval- Using origins from a god, the user can temporarily disprove a concept, but it will almost always be reproven instantly if the users authority is not high enough. Duou- A spell that creates three extremely loud screeches, each exponentially louder than the last. Invisible Chest Buster, Hand of them- A spell that creates a growth on the targets chest in the form of an arm, typically as a way to physically damage or strangle the target. Zoster- A spell inflicting the target with Herpes Zoster. Okayfetation- A spell that instantly causes the target to have a miscarriage. Ronghand- A spell switching whether the target is right or left handed. Stopwatch- A spell destroying the ability of anybody around the user from interacting with the user. Epicfetation- A spell that automatically impregnates the target. Fecal Sodia- A spell that distorts short term memory for a short time causing temporary insanity. Hydro Suck- A spell removing all liquid within a radius. Clay- Creates a puddle of clay that can be controlled to make it change shape or float. Thorn Field- Rapidly produces a thick mess of extremely sharp thorns Spear of Camelot- Creates several floating spears that can shoot forward on command. Merlin later learned to use this same ability with swords. It further evolves into the Blade Tornado. Ursa Ira- Using the blood of a great beast, the user can temporarily gain the traits and strength of that beast Regina Inferorum et Bestia- Summons a homunculus in the shape of a bee as a familiar, similar to those of the Queen of Beasts. Mirror Reversal- Allows the user to see the darkness of the earth, allowing them to see entities hidden by dark magic. Blue Toxin- Produces a ridiculously poisonous toxin, 10,000x more toxic than Botulinum Toxin. Gladio Oxygeni- Creates several floating, invisible, strangely shaped blades that can be sent in a general direction to slice and destroy. Liber Mors- Corrupts a book so that whoever touches it will have their hand fall off. The stronger the magical values of the book, the faster and more powerful the process is. Liber Magis Mortiferum- Corrupts a book, turning the inside to a pocket dimension which is actually a long drop, with the distance determined by the magical values of the book. Skyshot- A basic energy blast made of raw energy using the wind as a catalyst, causing it to only be effective in areas with high wind speeds or at high altitudes. Quod Area Quam Refrixerit- A spell turning the ground of the surrounding area into nine foot deep water. Artery of Midas- Opens a small portal to another dimension made entirely of solid, infectious gold. Rebound Freeze- Upon physical contact with the Casters hand of staff, the ground instantly freezes around them and in front of them. Curses of the Witches World- Opens a portal to the Witches World, the origin of curses, allowing curses to come out and latch on to the first target they can other than the caster. Domine Exaltetur Manus Ki- Summons the power of various Eastern dragons into a palm strike. Domine Exaltetur Menus Ignis- Summons the power of various fire breathing dragons into a palm strike. Domine Exaltetur Menus Irae- Summons the power of various Dragon Lords into a palm strike. Domine Exaltetur Plasma Pure- Summons the power of various dragons from the future into a palm strike. Smite the Deathless- A spell designed due to rumors of a zombie apocalypse, meant to instantly kill anything that had already died. Minor Genesis- Originally a ritual intended to create an alternate universe to multiply resources for conquest. In this weakened form it allows the user to temporarily summon tools that their alternate timeline selves used. Bloodsoaking- A spell that causes all allies of the caster go into an uncontrollable craze for the blood of their enemies, throwing away strategy and ignoring pain. Bulge Captionem- Turns the heart of the target into a bomb, increasing its kinetic energy, shattering their blood vessels. Axe of Dread- Summons an axe powered by hatred and darkness of unknown origin and power from an unknown dimension. Aatxe Ground- Summons an Aatxe. Dreamcatch- Allows the caster to see the dreams of others and store them for later viewing as one would store a video file Healing Fire- Creates a green fire that will spread as fire, but will heal instead of burn. Bury- Instantly transports any inanimate object of small enough size six feet under its current location. Rejuvenate- Produces seeds that will quickly grow the same plant as the plant they were dropped around. Levitation- A basic flight ability, allows for casual flight up to 4 feet off the ground, and can be pushed to up to 30 feet. Frozen Air- Creates a concentration of cold that reaches absolute zero, creating solid oxygen. Soul Absorption- Those of demonic origins can consume the souls of consenting deceased to increase their own protection against soul eating. Capping- Puts a power cap on an individual preventing them from getting any stronger while the spell is active. Mihi Guidem In Ore Gladii- Biologically ages an individual. Revbas- Shoots a stream of gaseous acid. Terrestrial Beacon- Creates a beacon of light that will pull towards it any nearby aircraft, specifically UFO's. Flajaw- Summons a floating lizard head in front of him that will snap down with its jaws before disappearing. Nubem et Capillis Brachium Avium- Creates a large cloud of feathers. Parva Tormenta- Summons any conventional firearm to the casters hands.